


Mascot Acquisitions

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Original Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, glim is my baby, he's a good baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Reader is a beast tamer on a quest....to befriend everything!





	Mascot Acquisitions

“Okay, so there’s supposedly a super spooky mimic in this dungeon.”

You sigh as your paladin continues on his rant about how stupid this mission is. The dungeon isn’t actually on your quest, but it’s a cool place and you and the wild mage want to go.

And since it’s a five person party, and the other two agreed with you, Paladin is outnumbered.

“Okay,” you shrug, “You know I think they’re adorable. No matter how spooky it is, I’ll probably find a way to tame it. It’s literally my job.” Beast tamer, technically, but you mostly used your skills to pacify monsters, much to the irritation of the Paladin and the Rogue. They wanted the EXP; you wanted to make friends.

“No,” the Rogue sighed, “Your job was to tame us free horses and get us cool pets, not make all the encounters end before we can level up.”

“They’re a pacifist,” your Cleric responded. “They seek peace, not more violence. While it may frustrate you, it has saved us more than once.”

You’re about to laugh at the expression on the stealthy one’s face when your Wild Mage friend shouts, “Found a chest!”

Heading over, you see a fairly standard chest, which your friend is having trouble opening. “Ugh! it’s stuck. Hang on, lemme get more magic power before I cast Unlock just in case it takes a level 2.”

Just as they open their potion, you yelp, “That chest is shaking!”

The mage drops the potion and rushes away, but you keep watching. A skeletal hand reaches out of the chest and grabs the half spilled potion, then the lid snaps shut again. At least until the empty bottle is chucked out.

“Huh,” you murmur, then hear the clanking armor of your Paladin companion.

“Let me get this one, please? You know we’ll get all their treasure if we kill them instead of getting a paltry piece or two from befriending.” He’s itching to slay ‘evil monsters’ and you shake your head.

“Nope. I know this one’s bribe already,” You reach into your bag and take out all your own MP potions. “It drank Cazar’s potion, then threw out the empty bottle. It doesn’t hoard indiscriminately, but it DOES like MP potions. I’m gonna feed it.”

“uuuuugh” the paladin sighs. “Well, scream if you get bitten.”

Happy, you gently roll your potion bottle toward the chest. It bumps into the side, and you see two shimmering coins blink in the opening before a happy squeak comes. “Awww,” you smile as the hand comes out again to grab your potion.

It’s only a matter of time, and potions, before the little fella gets full and sleepy.

–

You gave him every MP potion you had, and you notice the lid isn’t shutting anymore. Very carefully, you slink over to the chest and slowly open it more.

Inside is a humanoid skeleton, or at least the top half of one, suspended in glittery golden magi-slime. It looks up at you in a panic, but just grips the side of his box and whimpers. The coins you saw earlier are inside his sockets, but act as his pupils, shaking and keeping close watch of your movements.

Chuckling softly, you coo to him (you guess it’s male? he’s got a male pelvis at least). “Hey buddy. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

He’s shaking, making his ribs rattle in spite of the thick gel inside them, and you see why his lid wasn’t shutting anymore. All that potion he’d drank was pooled right under his ribs and turning his belly a bright teal color thanks to the blue liquid.

“Oh, so that’s what was blocking the way,” you murmur, and the skeleton blushes a glittering gold across his cheekbones. “Aww, shy? It’s okay. That was kinda why I kept giving them to you. Had to earn your trust somehow or my buddies would’ve been kinda mean to you.”

He whines and covers his face, but you decide to risk it and softly pat his skull. This gets you another squeak, but also slowly calms the shaking. “You aren’t a true mimic, are you, buddy? Nah, those guys are shape shifters. You’re just a chest dweller, probably lonesome too, huh? Yeah.”

The skeleton peeks through his fingers at you, and you feel something start playing with your hair. “Eh? You doing something, bud?” He looks behind you, and you turn your head slowly. A tendril of the magi-slime is petting you just like you’re doing to him. “Oh wow, you can make tentacles. That’s pretty neat.”

You get a small smile in return, and almost fall over when he speaks, “Neat.”

“You can talk?” amazed, you stop petting. “Oh gosh, a sentient mimic mimic. Haha!”

He takes your hand with both of his and puts it back on his skull, “do that.”

Laughing more, you keep petting him and he relaxes more. “Okay okay, you win. Guess I’d like being petted too after being alone here for so long.”

“mmhm” he agrees, his grip on his box releasing as he started to truly trust your intentions.

“Guess that means I can’t leave you here all lonesome, huh?” you ask, and he looks at you, surprised.

“not….leave?” That was so sad, the hope in his question. “Stay?”

“Nope, can’t stay here, too dangerous for me and my friends,” you tell him, and you can already sense the others peering around the corner behind you. “But if we can pick your chest up, we can take you with us.”

He launches forward and hugs you, making the others come running till you wave them back, hugging back with one arm.

“It’s okay, little guy. You’re okay,” you murmur as he cuddles into you, “Yes, you’re coming with me. No way I’m letting you stay alone anymore.”

“Is….Is that mimic hugging you?” Cazar asks, and the skeleton yelps and lets go.

“He was,” You smile up at him and then back to the skeleton, “And he’s not a mimic, at least not in the shape-shifting, man-eater sense. He’s another species maybe, or an imitation.”

The gold coins in his sockets are darting around your party and he shifts in his chest, sliding through the magi-slime to half hide behind your shoulders. You’re safe for him, but these guys are new.

“Ugh, another lost opportunity,” the Rogue growls. As a werewolf, he gets a little more animal-like when he’s mad. “He’s even got coins in his eyes, so close…”

This makes the skeleton hold on tight to you and hide his face in your cloak. “Garalt, you’re scaring my new friend. He’s peaceful. I literally have fed him till he can’t close his box anymore; he couldn’t hurt you if he wanted to.”

“And greed is a sin, thief,” you're glad the Paladin is there, for once. “Look at it. Fearful, hiding like a child. Even in my quest, killing or harming such a pitiful creature is useless and wrong.”

“N-no killing,” the skeleton stammers out. This makes everyone gasp and look at you in shock.

“Yep. He can speak, and he knows exactly what you’ve been saying,” you grin, “Naris?” The Paladin nods, “Lasiron?” Your cleric steps forward. “You two are the strongest physically. Can you help me pick his chest up so we can get him back to camp safely?”

“No!” the skeleton yelps, and you turn to look at him. “I…I move me.” And with that, four tendrils bloom out of the magi-slime, curling onto the floor and lifting the chest without you having to move at all.

You stand, and begin walking out, but the chest zooms in front of you. “This way! Safe!”

Your whole party is now following after a Treasure Chest walking on tentacles. You and Cazar are giggling over the *plat plat plat* noise of the tendrils smacking the floor.


End file.
